A pet has to pleasure his master
by BlackSachi
Summary: 'Pleasuring my master is my job.' Ciel a sex slave that sold to a most fearful and dangerous man. Would he dare to escape or obey to his master?
1. Chapter 1 : New Pet

A/N : Read and enjoy the story. xD

* * *

><p>A man in his early twenties calmly leaned against his seats in the limo while his dark crimson eyes stared outside the tint window. His unemotional handsome facade showed that he was bore, it's been one and a half hours since the limo stuck on the road jam. He sighed wistfully when his eyes focus on the busy streets outside.<p>

His next destination is to a big black Victorian's style buildings that located far from the streets and into a thick forest. The limo stopped at the golden giant gate, while his driver spoke with the guards who approved who he is. After a minute the guards let the limo pass on through the wards and up to the buildings itself. He sigh in relieve when he saw the 'open' sign on the board. The building was well-known 'Underworld Shop' where they sell innocent child to become a sex slave. Mostly rich people will come here to buy a pet or just want to release their sex desires.

Sebastian let the driver open the door for him, as he step out from the limo and breathed in the fresh air. He walked slowly and held his head high, keep his unemotional look when he entered the shop as he pursing his lips together. He'd wanted to come here for quite some time, but never had the opportunity until this moment. A girl who dressed like a maid stared at him before signaling him to follow her upstairs.

The girl stopped on one of the door as she slightly turned the doorknob, opening the large double door.

"Oh my…It's an honor for you to come here my lord," said a voice. "Call me Alice" Sebastian lightly nodded, when he saw a woman in her late thirties who wore black gown greet him. "What bring you here, sir?" she smiled sweetly hoping it will attract the man.

"I supposed you already know why I come here for, don't you," he spoke lightly.

"We sell and we also do offer prostitution service too. If you would like to try some of our services…" she said licking her own lips.

Sebastian was aware of eyes travelling up and down on him, particularly on his crotch. He looked at the woman who still drooling over his body, as if ready to eat him. He sigh, this always happened on him. 'Stupid whore' he cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"I would like to buy a pet,"

"Ah, of course…please follow me," her sickening smile never leave her lips as she walked and swung her hips in flirtatious way while leading the man to the room next door. She pulled out a key that locate in between her breast and unlocked the room, leading the man in the pitch black room.

Both of them stepped in, he took in the atmosphere as he slowly glanced through the cages examining each pet for what it was worth. Many were beaten, for these were second-hand pet, and the life seemed sucked out of them. A few mumbled to themselves and others sat looking dully ahead. None of which held his interest.

Nearing the end of the shop, Sebastian's hopes began to sink. "Is this all you could show me, Miss Alice?" he turned around to face the woman.

"I think only this that we could offer to you, sir" she said in a sickening sweet tone again.

"Are you sure? You wouldn't like to disappoint your customer don't you" Sebastian spoke.

"Of course not, my lord…since you're important person I'll show you our most precious but before that let me feel that monster." She eyed the man's crotch and licked her lips once again.

Sebastian furrows his eyebrows, when he saw the woman slowly inch closer and crushing her body to him. He could felt the slut hand slowly caressing his crotch.

"Hmmmn, it…it feels hu-huge. Would…would you like me to hmmm…give hnn- you a good lick? Before I shhow you another-er pet." she purred at the feel of the man's clothed erection.

Sebastian grabbed the hand away and pushed her. "I don't need a service from a whore like you. I come here to buy what I want," he could hear the slut murmured 'jerk' before signaling him to follow her to another room. She stopped on a large black door, 'keep away' sign shown on it while the doors sealed with a heavy golden lock. Sebastian furrows his eyebrows, 'What the hell are they keeping behind this door. Wild animal?' he thought silently.

He watched the woman entered a code on the security box. Sebastian glanced over the number that she had access, as the heavy lock automatically unlocked and the door open revealing what's inside. Both of them stepped in as the door closed shut behind them quietly.

Thick plush carpeting cradled his feet. The pleasant perfume of flowers tickled his nose. A swirling, hypnotic fresco covered the ceiling. But that wasn't what made him stand there in shock, it what made his breath catch in his throat and his heart nearly stops. Laying there on the massive bed, with wrists tied to the headboard was a young boy. He paused and blinked to himself.

"He's our most precious pet that had just arrived four months ago. We keep him separate from the other pet. He's just for a display and not for a play thing though. He's a pure virgin too." The sound of the woman's voice startles the boy awake.

The boy was all naked, bound and blindfolded, his small pale petite body tensed when he felt someone approaching him. How much he wanted to scream but he couldn't because the gag was in the way. Sebastian crimson eyes travel to his pale and flawless skin, his ear-length dark blue hair fell across his face, and a leather collar wrapped around his slender neck. The boy's strange movement lured him closer and before he realized it he was standing by the bed.

'Fuck' a curse escape from his lips, he had never seen anything so hypnotic, so erotic before. He could felt a stirring in his crotch. 'Gods, what was he thinking! There he was, getting aroused at the perfect sight before him' he thought.

"I want him" Sebastian looked at the woman's widen green eyes.

"I'm so sorry sir, but like I said before he's not for sell." She spoke again.

"Are you dare to disobey me, Miss Alice?" Sebastian spoke with a hint of anger in his deep voice. "I presume, you already know what happened to those disobey and dare to fight against me…wouldn't you"

The woman sweating nervously, she was lost at words. She didn't want to fight against someone that works under the royal family. Especially, this man in front of her, Sebastian Michealis, the most fearful and dangerous man. "Well… if you're thinking about getting this one I'm afraid that he might trouble you since he's a trouble maker. He's worth for fifteen million that is if you really wanted him."

Sebastian kept his gaze on the boy, nodding slightly. "Trouble maker, eh? I'd like to purchase him right now!" he demanded. Sebastian was in no mood to have his time wasted and this pet interested him highly.

"Ouh….ye-yes sir, wo-would you please wait here while I- I take a-a letter of agreement first," she spoke before she left the two behind.

Once the woman was out of the room, he reached to untie the pet, but his hands had a mind of their own. He pulled away the gag from the boy's small luscious mouth, letting him to steady his breathe.

Sebastian slightly raised his eyebrows, and decides to ignore the boy. While gliding his hands lightly on the boy's warm pale chest, a felt like electricity traveled up his arm, saturating his whole body. He shivered with aroused energy, and he knew he should stop before he went too far. But knowing he had to stop and wanting to stop were two very things.

The soft moan that escaped the pet's lips destroyed the last of his resolve. It was like his body took over as he bent and ran his lips lightly across his chest, stopping at his pink hard nipples. Sebastian bit and sucked the little mounds of flesh until the boy was gyrating with pleasure. The boy's heady scent filled his senses, his intoxicating taste made him crave more. He kissed his way up his neck, tasting every inch of his skin. He ran his tongue along the line of his jaw, nipping at the smooth skin. He smirked when he hear the boy moan loudly.

He stopped when he heard a sound of soft knock on the door, he frowned when he saw the woman comes in with a piece of paper in hand. She gave him a suspicious look before handing him a letter of agreement.

He slowly read the agreement before sign the paper, he pulled out his check book and began to write the numbers that she wants and handed to the whore. She happily saw the amounts she wants written fifteen-million dollar on the check. She began working to untie the tight knots on the boy's wrist and removed his blindfold, finally the pet slowly opened his eyes and glare up at him.

The boy bared his teeth in a dog-like manor keeping his deep blue eyes locked on the woman and onto him. Sebastian was mesmerized with his-soon-to-be pet angelic pale face, his crimson locked with the boy's deep blue.

She immediately grabbed the boy's arm, pulling him out roughly from the bed, letting the pet to stretch out fully.

Sebastian kneeled down in front of the small boy as he locked his gaze with the pet, "What's your name?" The boy only stared emotionless at him and ignored the man's question. Sebastian frowned at the boy's behavior.

The pet kept silent and looked more intently at his master-to-be, analyzing every feature on his face. He was wondering what kind of master this man would turn out to be.

"We call him, Ciel," the woman answered.

"I didn't ask you,"

"He hasn't said a word since he got here four months ago but he does talk in his sleep sometimes." the woman stated.

"He hasn't talked at all?" Sebastian was a bit surprised. This boy interests him greatly.

"Ciel dear…, this man is your new master. Obey everything he says…, or he has the right to rip you to shreds. Do you understand dear?" she spoke and wrapped her arms around the boy petite naked figure.

The boy gave the woman his fiercest glare but didn't resist the touched since he was too weak. He startle when a glove hand suddenly forcefully pulled him away from the whore. "Keep your hand away from what's already mine, since I don't want your dirty germs to spread on my pet," a deep serious voice from the man sure does surprise the boy. He could hear Miss Alice laugh nervously, "Err- Im sorry, sir. Could you please wait outside for a while, since I've to dress him first."

"No need for you to do that. I don't want your hand touching him, since I've also brought him a dress, I'll dress him myself"

"Eeer yes, sir," she spoke before leaving the again.

Sebastian pulled out his phone and dialed his driver's number asking him to bring his luggage upstairs onto the room. He nodded slightly towards the driver, "Wait me outside, I'll be out in ten minutes," he demanded. He slowly turned and inched closer to his naked pet that sits calmly on the massive bed. He could tell the boy was tensed and trembling when he came closer.

Sebastian slowly pulled the boy by his arm, as he put a white dress shirt with puffy sleeves, and a blue vest, black shorts, navy socks and lastly a small black boots that up his knees. He was surprised the boots that he bought was fit on the boy.

Ciel look at his master who focus on dressing him, he slowly took in his master handsome feature. His deep blue eyes start from the crimson eyes and then fell to the man's lips. His outfit was rather look like a little rich kid on him and it look good too. He eyed his master took a thin blue tie and draped it around his neck. Lastly, he met his master's eyes, he tried to act indifferent and held his gaze strong.

Sebastian could see the light pink coloring the boy's cheeks. He could tell there was an internal struggle going on behind those eyes. He pulled the boy out of the room and to the downstairs to the open doors. The boy did not say a word as if sworn to silence. His head remained bowed, eyeing the floor that his boots walked upon.

Sebastian stopped outside the limo, turned to look at the whore who nodded goodbye to them with her smile while he was waiting for his driver to open the door. He let the boy in first and followed by him. He eyed the boy, who sits silently on the opposite while his deep blue eyes stares outside the window.

He pulled the boy's arm, and in a swift movement, he lifted the boy's chin with one hand. Studying the boy's face, Sebastian frowned. "Speak" he demanded, he didn't want to get angry, but knew his temper would flare soon if the boy keep acting like that.

The pet answered with disgust. "I only speak when I find the need. Not when any master tells me to." The boy's voice croaked a little, after not speaking for so long, but it was understandable.

Sebastian slightly raised his eyebrows, as smirk slowly appeared on his lips, "I'll force you to speak even you don't want too,"

"Ciel," he whispered lightly and smirked were spread across his devilish lips.

Ciel shivers when he heard his master call his name.

* * *

><p>AN : How was that? I hope it's okay. Read and review more xD

I'll update "He's mine" soon.


	2. Chapter 2 : Marking Property

**A/N: Hello there. It's been a while I haven't update my story. Yeah. I know you guys hate me for it T_T. But then, here I am updating my story. So yeah, you better read it and leave me lots of reviews. Adios. =))**

**Chapter 2: Marking Property.**

* * *

><p>Ciel shifts uncomfortably on his seat, feeling uneasy to sit near the man who claims to be his new master. He sighed deeply and noticed two piercing crimson eyes watching at his every move. The boy could only glare back at his master.<p>

Sebastian smirked at the boy's rude attitude. 'Let see… trouble maker huh,'

"Master, we already here." said the driver. Sebastian waited for the driver to open the door for them, and lead them out from the limo. Ciel were shocked, he unable to utter any words, they arrived on a big mansion, as a butler greeted them on the door.

Ciel took in his surrounding he eyed the mansion casually. A maid suddenly appeared and bowed in front of them, "My lord, a letter from the queen just arrived," Ciel could hear the maid spoke to his new master.

'Queen? Just who the hell is this man anyway?' he thoughts and looked at his master who nodded slightly at the maid before he signaled him to follow upstairs.

With slow steps he began to follow his master, but at the distance of about five feet, making sure to walk behind and not next-to the man.

Ciel stopped when he saw his master turned the doorknob, and pushed opened the big double doors giving him more spaces to walk. He signaled the boy to follow him inside the room, where he obeyed slightly as he slowly dragged his feet inside the room. He took in his unfamiliar surroundings completely ignoring his master and rolled his blue eyes over the large bedroom. Taking note there's lots of dark retro furniture. The walls were plain dark blue marred only by the few windows and the glass doors that lead out unto the balcony. The soft carpet of a midnight blue he had stood upon. There was a large shelf to the far wall, filled with books. His eyes then fell on the king-size bed.

Sebastian eyed the boy, as he shut the doors behind him quietly not wanting to startle the boy. He took his seats on his soft leather chair that located beside the bed, taking his time watching his pet.

Ciel was lost in thought he didn't realize Sebastian's crimson eyes watching every move he did. However he found himself curious as to what the rest of the mansion looked like.

"Ciel"

He startled when his master call him by his name. 'Oh, how he hate the way his master call him'. He turned around looking at Sebastian who sits peacefully on the chair.

"Come here," he could hear the man's demand. He slightly obeys and went towards his master. Sebastian smirked when his pet followed his order, but frowned when the boy stop at distance about four to five feet away from him.

"Come closer,"

He orders again, which receive a glare from the boy but he did come closer to him. Sebastian's smirk grew wider, as he signaled the boy to sit on his lap.

Ciel fisted his hand, while his deep blue eyes glare daggers at the man in front of him. 'Who the fuck he think he is?' he froze on his place, as his eyed the man again before he shook his head. Sebastian frowned when his pet didn't attempt to talk at all.

'That's final! I'll fucking escape this hell,' Ciel thoughts again.

He could hear his master chuckled darkly as he could feel how that crimson eyes piercing at him.

"If you think you could escape this place then you're wrong, Ciel" he spoke softly. Ciel deep blue eyes widen.

"H-ho-how,"

"How I read your thought? It's simple…, I am a demon," Sebastian smirked at his line. He could see the boy slowly step back, "If you dare move a step…, I'll punish you" he warned the boy.

"Make me," Ciel snapped as he rush towards the close door and reached the knob, exiting the room. He wildly rushed out of the area in desperate to escape, he ran as fast as his legs could take him away from the man. Thoughts jumbled in his mind into a mess. He didn't know where to go…, because he didn't familiar with the mansion.

He raced away from the room, toward a random door. When he got to it, he wasted no time bust it open. The first thing first that he saw in front of him when he banged the door opened was his master who smirking at him. His blue eyes widen in shocked.

'Shit'

"And where do you think you're going little kitten?"

Sebastian grabbed Ciel around the neck before the boy could escape. The boy choked out, he gasped in confusion. Sebastian tightened his grip slightly and he tsked.

"I told you I'm a demon. Yet, you didn't believe me. I'm faster, stronger, and smarter than you. Trying to run away will only make me angry, little kitten and make me want to…,"

He lock his gaze upon Ciel and smirk even wider, "make me want to punish…and devour you more…," he whispered hotly into the boy's ear.

"More…, and more…,"

In a swift movement Sebastian pushed Ciel back and shoved him up against a wall. He looked to the side, away from the demon's face, not wanting to show his fear.

"If you want me to release this grip then…,"

"Beg me….,"

'Fuck. Like I would do that!' the boy's thought.

"Tsk..tsk…tsk, that not how my pet should talk to his master, little kitten," With one hand, he cupped the boy's delicate face up, making him stare up to his face.

"Beg me" this time the man's voice didn't have a playful ring to it. The boy gasped in pain as the grip became tighter and he could barely breathe.

In the midst of blurry gaze and struggle for air, all Ciel could hear was his master's soft chuckle. He was never one who scared of death, but when he was finally standing in front of death's door, he was feeling fear. The boy's lungs ached for air, his brain couldn't think straight anymore.

The boy was still struggling hard to get the slightest air into his lung when finally the grip on his neck loosened. Ciel coughed and panted heavily. He felt his consciousness began to clear as air slowly entered his lung again.

"Like hell I'm going to say it, bastard!" the boy snapped angrily when he saw amused grin plastered on his master's face.

On the boy's fair skin red hand-marks slowly appeared he could still feel the burning sensation on his neck.

"Beg me now…or you'll regret it," demand the voice.

"As if," Ciel shut his lips hard, he slowly directed his gaze and glare hardly into those two piercing crimson eyes. He felt anger burning inside him when Sebastian smiled, 'Why does his master look so amused?' and that was the moment when Sebastian ran out of patience.

As he cupped the boy's chin and his mouth dominated Ciel's lips, with aggressive and swift movements, harshly claiming, possessing everything inside the boy's mouth, Ciel's eyes shot open in complete shocked. He tried to pull away, trying to stop Sebastian, but it was impossible because of his tight grip. He has no choice but to fight back.

Their tongues started a fight-battling to victory dominating against each other flesh. Sebastian pushed his tongue further down Ciel's throat, who moaned and bit down hard on the older man's tongue, which the man forcefully broke away from the kiss and watched amusingly as the boy was grasping for air.

"Damn you..." the boy hissed, a small stream of saliva dripping out his mouth. He glared daggers at the older man in front of him. He could see his master smirked mockingly at him.

"You thought you could get away with just biting my tongue Ciel?" the boy could see the older man grinning at him.

"You're wrong then…my pet,"

"Then get on with it! If you're so bad want to end my life then, hurry up and kill me. Otherwise, I have plans to get on with." threat the boy coldly.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and his smirk faded. "If you're so fucking eager want to go to Hell then…shall I send you there now, dear?"

"Don't worry you're most welcome over there, my pet," His words alone sent a shiver up Ciel' spine.

Ciel turned his back and quickly ran toward the door. His hand had reached the handle and he almost ready to run away before Sebastian's hand once again caught him. "Are you forget what I am, my pet?" Chill ran down on Ciel's spine, feeling his enemy's hot breath on his cheek.

"The hell? Let me go, bastard!"

Ciel struggle to break free, as he swing his leg attempted to kick the man on his stomach but Sebastian blocked his attack quickly. "Not so fast dear. If you want to go to hell so badly then…, I've to mark my property before I send 'em," as he holds the boy's wrists tightly.

"Fuck, let me go!"

Sebastian smirked, smiling playfully, slowly placing his gloved left hand over his mouth, with his teeth he pulled over the glove off his hand sexily. Ciel, who're still in shocked look at his master, watching the man every move. He startled when he feel cold contact on his cheek, Sebastian eventually cupping the boy's face, forcing him to look at him.

The older man bent in close to the boy's face. Ciel closed his eyes hard and fought to release from his master's strong grip with all his strength, but still couldn't make it budge. His eyes widen when the predator's lips claimed his lips again, forcing his mouth opened as the man's slippery flesh intrude inside again tasting his sweet cavern filling him up. He could feel a hand cover his right eyes before he felt stings sensation came in contact with his right eye. The world started to grow dim before his eyes. He tried again.

Ciel felt warm liquid stream from his eyes, 'huh- I'm crying? How pathetic I am…to not be able to stop this warm liquid'

Sebastian slowly released the boy's wrists, and smirked with satisfaction when he saw his pet had been marked successfully.

Ciel felt his hands began to limp, he touched his own cheek to feel the warm liquid which he thought was his fresh new tears but then, he was wrong. His eyes widen in shocked when he saw blood on his hand, 'Where the hell this came from?' he couldn't take it any longer as his eyes closed weakly, and the world went completely black.

Sebastian watched the boy fall unconscious and caught him with one arm. He chuckled darkly, looking at Ciel calm face. 'You're really interest me highly, little kitten. Eager to go to hell quickly huh? How-cute,"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's it for now. I'm sorry if it's too short but next time I'll make it longer ;))<br>So what do you think? Read and Review and I will update. =)**

**BlackSachi**.


End file.
